


All This Time

by InspiredByFiction



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredByFiction/pseuds/InspiredByFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's not sure how she let it happen. All she knows is in one night, one walk to her car, it feels like he went from just another one of the interns to something more, something much more. Series of Cam/Arastoo one-shots taking place at various times over the course of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Walk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is quite literally the first story I have ever written. I'm not very confident as a writer but I really wish their were more Cam/Arastoo stories around so I thought I'd post one of my own. But I'm mainly just writing for fun you could say. I don't plan on this being 'chapters' so much as a series of one-shots that takes place at different times during the course of the series. I'll give you something of a timeline for when each chapter is supposed to be taking place.
> 
> Set in Season 7, Post-The Don't In The Do

' _He really is quite dedicated'_ Dr. Camille Saroyan thinks as she notices intern Arastoo Vaziri sitting in the Jeffersonian's break area, working late into the evening yet again. As much as learning that the forensics journal wasn't going to publish his article had clearly upset him, she found it admirable that he didn't really let it set him back. Rather, the rejection seemed to encourage him to work even harder to contribute to the field of forensic anthropology.  _'Although'_  Cam thinks as she walks her way to where he is seated,  _'I really hope that he remembers to take a night off to relax every so often.'_

"Mr. Vaziri" she says, giving him a gentle smile, "It's past midnight, you should go home."

"Dr. Saroyan" Arastoo replies, nodding his head at her in greeting, "Oh, I didn't even realize it was already so..." he continues glancing at his watch.

"Yes, so unless you would like to keep the security guards company overnight, I would suggest you call it a day." she tells him.

"Of course, Dr. Saroyan. This is nothing I can't work on at home anyways." Arastoo says with a slight smile as he gathers his belongings.

"...Or you could take a break and get some rest tonight, Mr. Vaziri. This is the third time this week I've seen you up here working after Dr. Brennan has gone home. You're going to exhaust yourself at this rate." she responds, giving him a pointed look.

Arastoo laughs at that, giving her a grin. "I could say the same to you if you've really been around to notice how often I've been staying late."

Cam falters at that and he laughs again at her momentary speechlessness. "Yes, well, I'm the boss so it's part of my job description."

"To exhaust yourself?"

"What? No, to...I'm not the one who should be on the defensive here?" she asks as Arastoo chuckles and shoots her a teasing grin.

He stands up, bag in hand and together they head downstairs towards the building entrance. "My sincerest apologies, Dr. Saroyan. I'm always just a little caught off guard when any conversation with you involves any kind of personal matter. But if it will help you to rest easier at night, I've actually been doing something I find to be quite relaxing on the nights I stay late." he says with a flourish as they walk.

The expression on her face must say what she's thinking and so he elaborates. "Some people choose to watch TV and be lazy or go to a bar to relax. But myself, well, I prefer to write."

Cam fails to keep the tone of surprise out of her voice. "Wait, write? Like Dr. Brennan does? I had no idea you were a writer."

"Not quite, my writing has absolutely nothing to do with my career field."

"Well thank goodness for that, I don't know how she can choose to willingly bring this work home with her."

"I'd have to agree with you about that, Dr. Saroyan. I love the field of forensic sciences, but I would much rather read something that brings beauty to this world than a murder mystery." Arastoo tells her as they slowly walk towards the parking garage.

She gives him a pleasant smile before trying to persist with her earlier question, "Okay, nothing homicidal."

"Nothing homicidal." he comments and Cam waits for him to continue...which he doesn't.

"Soooooo..." she starts, gesturing for him to elaborate.

"So?" he asks in feigned ignorance that tells her he knows exactly what she's asking.

She shoots him a look of 'really? you're playing that card?' before giving in. "What do you write about?"

Arastoo smiles as she asks this and looks down shyly, hesitant to answer before looking her straight in the eyes and stating bluntly: "I write about sex."

She stops walking does a double take at that, speechless in shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I write about sex." he repeats shooting her another teasing grin and Cam is suddenly picturing some modern version of The Kama Sutra before he continues. "And democracy. And love."

She tilts her head in confusion as they continue walking again and he gives her an honest smile before finally saying: "I write poetry Dr. Saroyan. I'm a poet."

"Oh! Oh, really?"

Arastoo nods his head in the affirmative and she finds herself less surprised than she had expected at this revelation.  _'A poet makes much more sense than an underground sex journalist.'_ She shoots him a gentle smile.  _'And somehow Mr. Vaziri does seem the type to have quite the romantic side to him.'_

"Have you been writing long?' Cam inquires out of pure interest about the man walking at her side.  _'I know I don't usually let myself get involved in the personal matter of my co-workers, but...whatever, this doesn't count, we're not at work anymore.'_

"You could say that, mostly just recreationally, for fun..." he trails off and hesitates.

"Only mostly?" she asks, picking up of something he's not saying.

"Well...I published some of it in an underground press once..."

"So, you're a published poet?" she asks, impressed.

"...I suppose, technically." Arastoo paused before continuing. "Although, I was exiled from Iran as a result."

Cam feels her jaw drop at that. "Wh- Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I was a crazy, naive 18-year-old kid, who foolishly believed that it was a good idea and so I had to flee the country or be arrested." he explained with a slight laugh.

"That's...incredible, awful that you can never go home to Iran, but incredible." she says in astonishment.

"Yeah, well, I mostly just write for my own enjoyment now. My brother's been trying to convince me I should try publishing something here in America, but..."

"Oh! Yes, yes! You should!" she tells him, feeling more than a little excited at the prospect.

Arastoo laughs at her unexpected enthusiasm. "I'm not sure if anything I write is really good enough for publication but, I'll think about."

"Good! I'd love to read it myself." Cam tells him earnestly as they reach where she parked her car.

Arastoo reach into his bag to pull out what appears to be a small, well-used journal before turning to look her in the eyes.

"Tell you what, if you can promise me you won't open it before you return home, I'll leave my journal with you, and you can read as much as you like."

She nods her head quickly in agreement. "Deal." she says giving him a wide smile.

He hands her the journal and with a nod and a wave, turns around to walk back down the way they came. Cam furrows her brow.

"Mr. Vaziri? Don't you need your car to get home?"

"Yes, of course. But we walked right by it a while back now." Arastoo replies with a wink at her and she finds herself moved by the subtle expression of kindness he's shown, walking her to her car.

She tries and fails to hold back a smile. "Have a good night, Mr. Vaziri."

"You as well, Dr. Saroyan. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

And with than he turns back around towards where is own car is parked. Cam gets into her own car, setting Arastoo's journal on the passenger side seat, and starts the engine. The clock on the mantle flashed 1:34 AM and she wonders how she actually just spent over an hour in a non-work related discussion with Arastoo Vaziri.

* * *

 

It is not until breakfast the next morning, after she has a decent amount of caffeine in her system that she decides to open Mr. Vaziri's journal. She slams it shut a moment later and reaches for her cell phone.

_Your poetry is in Farsi, Mr. Vaziri. I can't read this,_ Cam tells him via text.

She's slightly annoyed and rather amused that he pulled this on her, because she really should have known that an Iranian poet turned political exile for his poetry, would write poetry in Farsi. Then he replies and Cam doesn't think he heart has ever pounded so hard from a simple text message.

_I know. But even so, I imagine you will appreciate the beauty in the calligraphy of Farsi. It will be my pleasure to read it for you the next time we both find ourselves working a little too late at the Jeffersonian. Have a wonderful day, Dr. Saroyan._

Her hand drops to lay on top of his journal and she tries not to panic about what the hell she may of just gotten herself into.


	2. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I'm finding writing to be a lot of fun. And I know there's not a lot of people that will be reading this story because Cam/Arastoo is admittedly not the most popular pairing in Bones but I'm mainly doing this as a hobby for my own enjoyment so it doesn't bother me. Still, I hope whoever is reading is enjoying it as well.
> 
> Set in Season 11, During The Head In The Abutment (this came to mind because I noticed Cam's engagement ring suddenly appeared on her finger half-way through the episode)

' _I haven't felt like this since the time when we were hiding our relationship from the rest of the world.'_ Cam thinks, feeling a rush of excitement trail its way down her spine as she walks the familiar path towards the diner to meet her new fiancé for lunch. Arastoo's face breaks into a grin that can only be described as pure happiness as she enters the restaurant and she's finding it hard to contain her own joy at the sight. But she's nothing if not good at keeping her private feelings,  _private_  so she just gives him a bright smile, and allows Arastoo to kiss her hello.

Her usual lunchtime tea is already sitting on the table in front of her and her late mother's voice rings in her ear,  _'It's the little things that matter most Cam. And don't you forget it.'_

"Thank you." Cam says reaching for her cup to take a sip. He smiles at her and gives her free hand a gentle squeeze as she puts her cup back on the table.

"So, how's the case of the week going?" he asks after they order and a look of exhaustion makes it's way to her face.

"Body was found floating in the Anacostia River, decapitated post-mortem by a couple of fools in a boat, and we're still missing the head. And Drs. Hodgins and Wells are teenage boys trash-talking each other over a video game." Cam tells him and he laughs at her obvious distain for the testosterone driven event apparently taking place at the Jeffersonian that day.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing, perhaps you'd like to be the one to tell them how juvenile it is to be shooting butt-related insults at your colleague." she tells him as his laughter finally dies down.

"Tough day to the be the lab Mom, huh?"

"Yes, well, Dr. Hodgins' idea to use a drone to find the missing head was rather intriguing. That is until he gave Dr. Wells a second drone and in the midst of a "drone measuring contest." And something tells me it's not going to end all too well."

" _Really_  tough day to be the lab Mom then." he says with a grin.

"So, I was offered a position at a university nearby." Arastoo tells her in nonchalance as the waitress sets their food in front of them.

She is speechless for a moment and tries to discern why he doesn't sound as happy as she would've expectedabout the news he's just shared with her.

"Well, that's great, isn't it?" she finally finds her words.

Arastoo nods. "It is. I'll have the chance to do some fascinating research and I'm honestly very excited about it all, it's just..."

Cam waits in silence for him to continue and a few weeks ago this moment would have scared the living hell out of her that he was about to tell her his regrets about rejecting the position in Berlin. About  _choosing her_  over his career. But today, she knows he's not going to say that. Because he's done nothing but show her why he has zero regrets over his decision since the day in December when he quite literally came running back to her. So, she waits patiently, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm...not sure what the position will mean for consulting on cases at the Jeffersonian. And I'm just a little sad I guess at the prospect of not working together with you anymore. I know it's silly and it certainly isn't going to keep me from accepting the position but, still..." he trails off, before giving her a sad smile.

She's rather saddened by the thought herself. As much as she would never say their relationship was centered around their work, it's a fact that the Jeffersonian is essentially what brought them together. And it's difficult to imagine not seeing him in that blue lab coat again. But then she remembers that she's  _head_  of the forensics division at the Jeffersonian and realizes she could probably make it happen that Arastoo could continue to consult, even at his new position.

"You know I could.." she starts and is interrupted by his laughter.

"I know. I know you could but, as much as I would love nothing more than to know I'll definitely be able to continue working with you, I think you know I don't want it in that way." he tells her as, lifting her hand still laying on his own to brush a tender kiss over her knuckles.

"I do." she replies with an slightly embarrassed smile as she remembers her not-so-brilliant idea to confront Dr. Brennan about Arastoo rejected dissertation proposal a while back.

"But it does make me very happy to know all the effort you'd be willing to put forth so as to ensure we could still work together." he tells her with a wink and she smiles. It still amazes her sometimes that it's been 4 years, and that such a  _normal_  conversation with him still makes her positively giddy with happiness.

"I'd be inclined to say it's rather selfish of me because you don't even know for sure if you won't be returning to the Jeffersonian yet and I already miss you. Sorry, but I'm not a good enough person that my effort is motivated by selflessness for you alone." she admits bluntly.

He chuckles quietly at her admission as the waitress carries their empty plates away and he laces his fingers with hers as they stand to begin their walk back towards the Jeffersonian.

"You're a wonderful person, Cam." he tells her sincerely and her heart skips a beat at the small reminder that he never fails to see though the way she uses sass to hide her insecurities at times. So, she responds by leaning up to press her lips to his in what turns into a not-so-brief kiss outside of the diner.

"So are you." she says back as they break their kiss and she allows her hands to lay flat against his chest for a moment.

* * *

 

"I'm really, very happy, Arastoo." she admits to him out of the blue as they reach the front of the Jeffersonian. Arastoo turns to look at her in surprise and maybe a little bit of awe because she doesn't make statements about her feelings very often. And she especially doesn't in a public place. For a moment it looks like he's about to ask her if somethings  _wrong_. But then, she smiles a little wider, and he seems to decide that it doesn't matter how  _rare_  of an occurrence this is, he's still glad to hear it. He gives her that look of adoration again before opening his mouth to reply and she's quietly reminded why proposing to him was one of the very best decisions she's made in her lifetime.

"Well, thank goodness for that because if there's one thing you deserve above all else in this world, it's to be  _happy_." he says and they kiss briefly in what she assumes to be goodbye because she needs to get back to work, no matter how much she just wants to play hooky and make-out with her fiancé until the sun sets. But then Arastoo is grabbing her waist before she can walk away and is still giving her that look like she's the reason he wakes up in the morning as he reaches into his pocket.

Cam can hear her heart pounding in her chest and she really doesn't know why because their  _already engaged_  and not having a ring on her finger doesn't change that. Still, there's just  _something_  about having the man you love, looking in your eyes as he slowly drops to one knee in front of her to open the box in his hands to show her the ring she'll be wearing for the rest of her life.

"I know that you were the one to propose in the end so this may be nothing more than a formality, but even so, I really want to. I love you. Your good side, bad side, all of you. You and I, we're far from perfect and I can't promise that you'll never feel hurt because of me. But I can promise to never stop trying to be the man you deserve and I can promise you my complete devotion for the rest of our lives. Camille, you are so  _loved_  in this world. And I truly cannot wait to spend the rest of my life, making sure you know that every day." Arastoo says, as he slides the ring on her finger.

' _I'm so going to be a mess on our wedding day.'_ she thinks as her eyes burn with tears that have yet to drop. Arastoo stands up again and she takes a moment to stare at the engagement ring now adorning her finger as he holds her hand in his own. She gives him a smile that says more than her mouth could manage right now as she wraps her arms around his neck. His own arms wrap around her in a warm embrace and his parted lips press against hers in a kiss that  _really_  makes Cam wish she didn't have to return to work that day.


	3. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading! I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm having a lot of fun with it myself! I like how the Cam/Arastoo story is coming together in my head, it's fun to fill in the blanks left by the show! This chapter is from Arastoo's POV, which I'm not to confident writing for, so any suggestions for improvement would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Set after Season 7, Post-The Past In The Present

Arastoo isn't sure what came over him. All he knows is that he respects Dr. Saroyan far too much to allow  _anyone_ to talk about her that way. He'll never understand why so many employees in the forensic division of the Jeffersonian fail to understand why she has to make some of the decisions that she does. And it did nothing short of infuriate him when he walked into the room of lab assistants to hear them making such horrible accusations about Dr. Saroyan as if they were blaming her for why Dr. Brennan is now a wanted fugitive on the run. He's seen situations like this all too many times before, often due to his being Iranian and Muslim. Where people make assumptions and make a scapegoat out of him, or in this case Dr. Saroyan. The entirety of the lab was extremely upset by Dr. Brennan's current predicament, including himself. But unlike nearly every other member of this lab, he chooses to learn as much of the whole story as possible before drawing any conclusions, especially in regards to any blame that should or should not be placed on Dr. Saroyan. Arastoo has been in her position all too many times not to.

That being said, he knows more about the situation regarding Dr. Brennan than most everyone else in this lab and he  _knows_ that no one has any right to blame Dr. Saroyan for it. All she did was her job and reported the forensic finding to the FBI. She knew the one who really did it was Pelant and she knew he was framing Dr. Brennan for murder. But, if they have any hope of bringing Pelant down for good, they need to make it a priority that their team can remain on the case. So, through all her pain and tears, Dr. Saroyan told the FBI the truth, no matter how much she didn't want to and the warrant went out for Dr. Brennan's arrest.

Arastoo won't tell you he has no temper at all. He also won't say that he'll fly off the handle over one little thing. But, when he heard what those lab assistants were saying, he  _lost it_.

"Who does she think she is anyways? She walks around all high and mighty telling us "I'm the boss" daily like it actually means something."

"I can't believe she did that though. Who frames someone for murder just because she wants everyone to know who the boss is? This lab is nothing without Dr. Brennan. And I'm sure Saroyan will learn that quick enough."

"She really is a bitch isn't she though? Saroyan doesn't care that Dr. Brennan isn't guilty. All she cares about is that with her gone, no one's going to challenge her as the boss. I wouldn't be surprised if she knows something that could clear Dr. Brennan, but is keeping it to herself."

The door to the room swung open with a slight creak and Arastoo took a moment to take a deep breath as he stared at the lab assistants in the room silently. They seemed to have the decency to look slightly embarrassed at being overheard when they recognized him but made no move to retract their statements.

"Do you all have  _any_ idea what Dr. Saroyan's been through since Dr. Brennan's been framed? I'm as upset about Dr. Brennan's situation as anyone in this lab but I can assure you it's nothing compared to the  _hell_ Dr. Saroyan's been through. You don't know enough about the case to make any conclusions about who or who isn't to blame and you  _certainly_ don't know  _her_  well enough to make those judgements that you so easily did." Arastoo could hear his voice raising as he spoke, but he couldn't find it in him to care. "Dr. Saroyan is the reason this lab works as well as it does, whether or not Dr. Brennan is here! You think she's a bitch who wanted Dr. Brennan gone and thought blaming her for murder was the best way to go about it!? Then why don't try and explain why she works so hard even on her own time to bring her home!? We wouldn't even be allowed to keep working on Pelant's case if she hadn't acted the way she did and you think that means she's  _glad_ Dr. Brennan is gone!? The accusations you've made are ludicrous! Dr. Saroyan has worked far too hard to be slandered by people like you! If you have the time to sit in this room and make fools of yourselves because you don't like the way things unfolded for Dr. Brennan, then you have enough time to appreciate how much Dr. Saroyan puts up with! Don't ignore the hell she puts herself through on a regular basis so that the members of our city can live in a better world. Respect the way she does even what she  _really_  doesn't want to and do what you can to  _help_ her! Not ostracize her because you decide to express your anger like a teenager." He was glaring at them by now he knew. But he meant everything he said and he was not about to feel ashamed for that...but he will admit to slight embarrassment when he noticed the lab assistants' eyes looking right past him in the doorway.

"Mr. Vaziri? A moment please?" came the soft voice of Dr. Saroyan and with one last hard look at the room of assistants, he turned his back to follow her.

* * *

' _I really screwed up.'_ Arastoo thinks as he trails behind the figure of Dr. Saroyan, following her towards the bench inside of the Jeffersonian's Rose Garden. He's been silent since his outburst but he's starting to wonder what the consequences of his actions are going to be. He and Dr. Saroyan have been spending a lot more time together outside of the workplace as of late and it's sufficed to say that he's been enjoying this new aspect of their strictly  _professional_ relationship  _a lot_.  _'I should really be more concerned about what this could mean for my position at the Jeffersonian, but I'd rather know that my actions tonight won't mean our plans for tomorrow night are canceled.'_ Arastoo thinks as they sit down.

He knows that he shouldn't feel this way about her. Dr. Saroyan is his  _boss_ after all. But...he's been fighting this for a while now and he can't seem to find anything to keep his mind off of her, or his eyes from following her. He's learned the difference between the tone of her voice when she's relaxed and happy, and when she's barely keeping it together. Then about a month ago, as she was flipping through his poetry journal, admiring the Farsi calligraphy, she asked him to write her name in Farsi. He complied happily and was rewarded with a brilliant smile as she spoke a rather heartfelt,  _"Thank you, Arastoo. It's so beautiful."_ and he knew he was a goner. It wasn't an overnight revelation but the more time they spent together as  _friends_ , whether that be at restaurants, sporting events, or just out here talking in the rose garden, the more miserable he became because he was  _falling in love with his boss_  for goodness sakes. And if that's not setting him up for heartbreak then he doesn't know what is.

' _Still, I want to remain her friend if that's the most I'll ever get.'_  Arastoo thinks as he sits by Dr. Saroyan's side and hopes his earlier actions haven't ruined everything for him. They sit for what seems like hours to him but is probably no more than 10 minutes before she speaks.

"Arastoo?" she says, barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes?" he replies, as he tries to calm his erratic heartbeat.

"Thank you." Dr. Saroyan tells him as she reaches over to give his hand a  _friendly_  squeeze and he is quite literally left dumbfounded.

"Dr. Saroyan, what-" he begins, shaking his head in confusion.  _'What in the world is she thanking me for?'_

"Cam. Work is pretty much over for the day and we've gotten to know each other well enough that, it's starting to sound weird when you call me 'Dr. Saroyan,' so 'Cam' is fine, Arastoo." Cam tells him with a small grin, giving his hand another squeeze.

"Cam." he says in slight awe, enjoying the way her first name rolls off his tongue. "I'm confused. I thought you'd be upset about what happened back there." he continues, gesturing towards the building. "Why are you thanking me?"

She seems to be holding back a smile as she opens her mouth to answer him and he wonders if she knows how adorable it makes her look. "You know I broke up with my boyfriend about a week ago. I told him that I just couldn't get over him being my daughter's gynecologist but...I think it may have more to do with how  _easy_ he's put his work before me time and again. I know he was trying but, sometimes that's just not enough." she admits to him, and shakes her head in what appears to be shame. "Not that I'm one to talk. You must think I'm awful right about now."

"Not at all." he tells her, switching the position of their hands to give hers a reassuring grip. "Having someone who is willing to fight for you, even when you don't want to fight for yourself is really what we're all looking for in this world. It's one of the best foundations of strong relationships that last for the long run."

"No ones ever done that for me. Fought for me when things get difficult. Or...defended me when everyone else is against me." she confesses and it hits him that his outburst earlier may have triggered some unpleasant feelings about her recent breakup.

"Cam?" he asks softly, waiting for her to look him in the eyes.

"Hmm?"

"There is someone out there for you. Some one who will always stand by you no matter what and do much more than defend you in your workplace. You're such a beautiful and amazing woman, and I promise there is someone that will see that, and cherish you for the rest of his life." he tells her, allowing his own feelings for her out momentarily to offer her the comfort she clearly needs right now.

Arastoo knows he's letting his feelings show on his face as he stares into her eyes but it kills him to know how upset she is and if he can do anything to make her happy again, he will do so gladly. Cam stares into his own eyes just as intently and he  _knows_ this could be a very bad idea so he tries to force himself to tear his eyes away, but he doesn't get the chance to. Cam doesn't let him. Instead, she kisses him.

* * *

 

His hand is still holding her own when she presses her lips softly against his and if he thought he was a goner a month ago, that was nothing compared to now. It's not deep or passionate. But a first kiss has never made him  _feel_ so much and it takes everything in him not to follow after her once she finally draws her lips away. Cam is looking at him in a wide-eyed daze and for a moment he wonders if he let their moment get to him so much that  _he_ kissed  _her_ without realizing it. But then, she falls back to reality  _fast_.

"Oh, oh my God. I-Arastoo, I'm sorry. I don't know why I just-I didn't mean to-I am so sorry."

She's in panic-mode he knows as she tries to pull as far away from him as possible while still siting on the bench. But he can still feel his lips tingling from where her's were moments before and he decides that rules and regulations can go to hell for all he cares. Boss or not, this woman is worth fighting for. So, he pulls her into his arms to tell her such, cutting off all of her incoherent babbling instantly.

"Cam. Cam, stop. Hear me out for a moment,  _please_. I know the thought of becoming involved with someone you work with is absolutely horrifying to you. It is to me too. But, the idea that I could be passing up on something amazing because I'm worried about what it means for my work is even worse." Arastoo confesses. "I've been fighting my feelings for you for a while now because it's bound to become messy and complicated. But, I don't want to fight it anymore. I want to take the risk, Cam. Because I have the feeling, and I think you do too, that this, that  _we_ could really be worth it."

"I'm your boss, Arastoo." Cam reminds him as she pushes herself away from his chest.

"I know. And I don't care." he tells her, reaching to keep a hold on her hand. His heart is thumping violently in his chest but he ignores it.

"If anyone else at the lab knew..." she says and he is quick to reply.

"They don't have to. It's none of their business anyways."

"Arastoo, I-" she begins.

"Cam, if we didn't work together, if our relationship up until now was just friends who enjoyed spending time together, what would you be saying right now?" he interrupts her and he's never felt more determined than he does in this moment.

"Nothing, because I'd have asked you out weeks ago." she admits and a soft smile works it's way onto her beautiful face.

"And I'm asking you out now. All I want is a chance. So, what do you say?"

"No one else has to know?" she asks weakly and he uses the moment to interlace their fingers.

"Not a soul." he replies and he can see her break. She's not his boss and he's not her intern. They're just Cam and Arastoo. Two people who have been fighting their feelings for each other for months now. Two people who  _really_ don't want to fight those feelings anymore.

"Okay, then. Yes." Cam finally tells him with a slight break in her voice and squeeze his hand still intertwined with her own. "I'm still terrified about what this could mean for work but, I'm still saying yes. Because, for some unknown reason, I'm convinced that you're right, and that this could be worth the risk."

And then she gave him another brilliant smile. And he's sure the grin on his own face has never been wider as he leans his head down to press their lips together once more.  _''You're worth fighting for, Cam. And it will be my pleasure to convince you of that.'_ Arastoo thinks to himself before his mind is wiped clear of everything except  _Cam_  and memorizing the way her lips feel as they move against his own.


	4. The Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I hope I'm doing okay at keeping these two at least relatively close to in character. I have so many chapters I've started but can't seem to finish because Cam or/and Arastoo seem to of gotten so far OOC that I end up losing my muse completely. That being said I'm not too sure about this one but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Set in Season 8, Post-The Survivor In The Soap

' _There's so much about Arastoo that's still a mystery to me.'_ Cam thinks as they stroll down the familiar path towards the Founding Fathers. She finds herself feeling somewhat excited as they walk because for the first time she doesn't have to worry about who they may or may not run into.  _'As much as I've been hesitant for months now about what people are going to think of my personal relationship with Arastoo, I'm glad we don't have to hide anymore.'_ she thinks as she reaches for his hand and interlacing their fingers before turning to look at the beaming smile on his face.  _'And really, he's so very happy that we're out in the open now, it's really difficult to remember any other consequences that may be coming.'_

She's loses herself in thoughts of the man beside her until he quite literally  _yanks_ her back to reality with the hand still intertwined with own.

"Founding Fathers is right here, Cam." he says grinningly as he uses his free hand to point at the familiar storefront she had blindly walked right by.

"Yes. Yes, it is." she replies, biting her lower lip so as to not break out laughing because since when does she get so lost in her head that she forgets where she's going. But then Arastoo starts to chuckle at her un-Cam-like behavior and she joins him until she notices some passerby's staring at them. They calm their laughter moments later and he changes his grip on her hand as he presses a gentle yet loving kiss to the back of her hand as he stares deep into her eyes before they finally enter the restaurant.

* * *

 

"Thank you." Arastoo says after they leave the Founding Fathers a while later and she's confused for a moment because he paid for dinner that night so  _'What is he thanking me for?'_ He can read her thoughts pretty well it seams though because before she can even open her mouth to respond he's chuckling softly and elaborates as they make their way to where his car is parked down the street.

"I know it still freaks you out. That people are going to gossip about you as the "boss having an affair with the intern." And I imagine the possibility that this" he says gesturing between them, "may of just been a short-term thing was enough reason to hide it for a while. So, I'm thanking you now because as much as I've never doubted your feeling for me Cam, I know how difficult it must be to feel as though your putting your professional reputation at risk for something that you're still not all that sure of." he tells her and gives her hand, held within his own, a gentle squeeze.

Cam isn't all to sure what to say as he says this. He's staring at her in the same way he does whenever he reads his poetry to her, and that never fails to make her heart skip a beat. And he looks  _so happy_ but she can't help the small tinge in her chest his words elicited and the words spill out of her mouth before she has the time to think about what it really means.

"I am sure, Arastoo." she tells him and she sees his eyes widen, mouth dropping in such honest shock that she would probably laugh at his expression if this wasn't such a serious discussion. He doesn't respond to her statement right away so she has a moment to think about the meaning of her words then and wonders why she's not more afraid of telling him this. Maybe because his words, as loving as they were, struck a nerve with a habit of hers she knows well when it comes to intimate relationships, a habit she's actually finding easier to overcome with him. Because if Arastoo Vaziri has proven anything to her over the months they've been a couple it's that he's willing to meet her where she's at, even when he has to fight the urge to boast about her to anyone who would listen. So, she waits until their in the privacy of his car before speaking to elaborate on the matter.

"Arastoo, why you think I decided to tell everyone at the lab about our relationship?" she asks, although she is rather sure she already knows his answer. She watches as he hesitates, and curses herself for ever giving him a reason to believe the words that fall from his lips moments later.

"I was tired of hiding. Because even though I never said it to you directly, you knew that I couldn't handle keeping this a secret for much longer." Arastoo confesses to her before turning away and even in the timid light from the street lamps outside, she could see the look of  _pain_ and  _guilt_ that crossed his face.  _'I really haven't been fair to him at all.'_ she thinks as she reaches a hand up to caress his cheek and encourage him to look her in the eyes again.  _'And I really should've made sure he knew long before now, just how much I adore him.'_

"I'd be lying if I said that your growing apprehension about keeping our relationship a secret had nothing to do with it. But I'd also be lying if I said it was the only reason, or even the biggest one for that matter." Cam admits, smiling softly at the confusion glimmering in his eyes.

"I know how much you care for me, so I know that you would keep our secret for as long as you could if I wished for it. And as much as I would never ask you to, I have no doubt that you would resign from your position at the Jeffersonian sooner then you would force me to reveal our relationship. And I adore you for that, Arastoo. I've grown to care for you so much, it became rather difficult for  _me_  to hide it. So, as much as the idea that people are going to  _gossip_ about us at work does bother me a bit, keeping us a secret for much longer would bother me much more." she says and smiles at the look of happy realization dawning on his face. "I decided to tell everyone about our relationship because I wanted to. Because our relationship is  _very_ important to me, Arastoo."

Although she knows it's just the streetlights reflecting, his eyes are positively shining as he looks at her it that way that often seems to leave her breathless and leans over to press his slightly parted lips against her own.  _'I really do love the way he kisses me.'_ she thinks as she allows herself to stop thinking and just  _feel_ for a moment. His kiss is slow yet passionate, deep yet romantic at the same time and she's never felt so  _treasured_ as she does in moments like this, alone with Arastoo.

"Our relationship is important to me too. Probably the most important thing  _in my life_  right now." he tells her once they break apart and he leans his forehead gently against her own. "Cam, I-" he starts to say, but hesitates. She knows what he was about to say and feels her heart speed up a little more at the prospect. He's almost said it more than once in the last few weeks and she knows that the only thing making him hesitate is  _her_. Because if there is one thing that would make her  _run_ it's being told "I love you" too soon. But Arastoo has told her he loves her so many times already. Because he dedicates poetry to her, he respects her wishes about their relationship, he makes sure she knows how much she means to him, and so many other things. It's not hearing  _him_ say those three words that scares her, it's knowing that she  _can't_ say them back. She cares for Arastoo too much to say them before she's sure she means them.  _'But he doesn't know that'_ she thinks.  _'He thought that I told everyone about our relationship against my own wishes, so what if he doesn't know the real reason hearing him say "I love you" is so terrifying to me?'_

"I can't say it back!" Cam suddenly blurts out, a little louder than she intended and he looks at her in question.

"What?"

"You've almost said it  _many_ times now and every time I realize what you're about to say I get this feeling of absolute terror that I imagine probably shows on my face. And I know it's possible that maybe you're hesitating because you're not actually ready to say it yourself. But if you want to say it and are holding back because you thinks it will scare me off, then you know even better than I thought because that's probably exactly what it would do, but not for the reason you think." she attempts to explain in a panic and to his credit, Arastoo just nods along calmly as she rambles.

"Okay. Then, what is the reason it would scare you off?" he asks calmly and she is left awestruck for a moment at his relaxed tone when they're discussing something she's always considered to be so...significant. But, she's learned that he knows her pretty well by now and probably knows how helpful his calming voice is when she's panicking. It works. She allows herself a moment of silence as he looks at her patiently and she's much calmer when she opens her mouth to answer him.

"I don't trust myself to mean those words if I were to say them back. And if I learned one thing from the relationship I had with Michelle's father, it's that "I love you" should only be said if you actually mean it. I'm not willing to risk hurting you like that." she confesses and hopes he understands what she means.

"Cam?"

"Yes?"

"I...understand completely." Arastoo tells her with a gentle smile as he reaches over to grasp her hand and she is utterly shocked.

"I'm pretty sure everything I just told you is 100% irrational. And you understand it?"

"Yes, I do." he replies with a grin much too cheerful for their current discussion. "Love isn't something that can really be explained and so it scares people but the unknown always does. I don't think your wrong to hesitate about something you're still unsure of but I want you to know something." he says, pausing for a moment to interlace their fingers together. "I've never expected you to say those words back to me. I hesitate because I had no way of knowing if it was just hearing those words that was freaking you out. Now, I know it's not. But, as for what you're really concerned about, I don't want you to say those words to me until you want to, until you feel your ready to." he finishes.

"It really sounds so much better when you say it like that." she says with a small, happy sigh and Arastoo lets a truly joyful laugh fall from his lips as he gives her a brilliant smile.

"I love you, Cam. Even if you can't say the same yet." he says with a wink before leaning in once again for a kiss. She wonders for a moment how this man somehow manages to slip through every crack in the walls she's spent years building around her heart. But she figures that's something to worry about later when his lips aren't moving languidly against her own, once they're not basking in the glow of this new step in their relationship.

Later that night, as she lays in bed, her arms wrapped around his bare torso as the calming sound of his breathing begins to rock her to sleep, she thinks once more of the recent changes in their relationship. And she's left both happy and  _confused_  as she finally joins her boyfriend in it really should terrify her so much more than this that as slow as it may be happening, her once ever so solid walls are crumbling at Arastoo's feet.


	5. The Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, hopefully I've kept these two at least decently in character, I'm a little unsure about that for this chapter. Please don't hesitate to tell me if something seems too OOC or any other errors since this isn't beta'd or anything. And as always thank you for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> Set in Season 9, Post-The Fury In The Jury

' _I don't even know why I'm looking at these.'_  Cam thinks as she turns to the next page in the photo album. A very familiar knock on her door interrupts her a while later and causes her to furrow her brow.  _'Didn't Arastoo say he was too busy to come over tonight?'_ she thinks as she stands from her couch to let him in.

"Hey." he greeted her, with a quick peck to her lips as he walked slowly over the threshold into her apartment.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asks in bewilderment as she pulls him over towards her couch. "Not that I'm not happy you are, but I thought you were busy with your research tonight?"

"I was. Technically still should be but, well..." he starts to explain and it doesn't take any more than that for her to understand the reason for his unexpected visit.

"I'm fine, Arastoo. You didn't have to come all the way over here just for that." she tells him, though she can't help but to smile at how sweet it is that he did come here out of sincere concern for her.

His facial expression tells her that he doesn't believe her, but she is fine,  _really_.  _'He just worries about me way too much.'_ she thinks because seriously, what reason could she possibly have to  _not_ be fine?

"You'll have to forgive me for being hesitant to believe that when, despite having learnt who stole your identity, you do not seem to be relieved at all and have spent your evening looking at your old college photos." Arastoo replies with a pointed glance at the albums that lay open on her coffee table.

"Yes, well considering she's still out there, it's a little difficult to feel all too relieved just yet." she tells him sharply, ignoring his comment about the photos all together as she feels the burn of annoyance begin to course through her. As much as she usually likes how well he knows her, he clearly doesn't know her  _that_ well just yet if he felt the need to come all the way over here because he thought she needed some kind of comfort.

"Alright. I can understand that. I can also understand how difficult it must've been to learn this person is your former college roommate." he says and she is suddenly  _angry_ , because who is he to tell her how she feels about this?

"If by that you mean not difficult at all, then you are quite correct. She took my life from me, and she's going to pay for that in the near-future, it's as simple as that." Cam tells him, trying not to let her anger get to her. And she probably would've succeeded if he was his usual  _supportive_ self but no, today he seems to think it's a good idea to push her on this ridiculous matter.

"Really? Just like that?" he asks.

"Yes. Just like that." she says looking at him, just  _daring him_ to push her further.

"I don't know anyone in this world that could completely overlook the fact that this is a person you once cared for and trusted." he tells her and she fails to bite back the quip at the tip of her tongue.

"Well, now you know you do. Is that a problem?" she says fixing him with a put-off look.

"Yes, it is." he tells her and she is so shaken at his response she can say nothing back and instead looks away from him in silence.

"You are... _such_ a strong woman, Cam. It's one of many things I love about you. But, it also worries me, because you try so hard to always  _be_ strong, you forget that having moments of "weakness" is normal...it's human." he continues and she feels her anger fade slightly at his heartfelt words. She raises her head and looks him in the eyes as his hand engulfs her own resting on her lap.

"There is  _nothing_ wrong with allowing yourself to feel hurt right now. It doesn't make you weak anymore than feeling anger does. I don't have to explain to you the pain of loss because you know it so well. And I can't imagine how much  _worse_ to must be when you've lost a person because she  _chose_ to hurt you for her own selfish reasons."

"Is that it?" she asks against her better judgement because for as much as she's denied every claim he's made tonight, she's about to  _break_ at his words. She really needs to tell him to just  _leave_  because she  _hates_ this, so she tries to remind herself of how  _angry_ she is before speaking again.

"I'm supposed to be sad, and hurt because Haley Kent is so damn selfish? I'm supposed to feel that instead of anger because she was my  _friend_? Arastoo, I'm not hurt, I'm not sad, I'm just furious! Haley is this awful person I once let into my  _home_! And she stole  _everything_  I've worked my whole life for! I'm not sad about  _losing_ her! I would have to be insane to be upset about losing someone who so easily... _betrayed_ me. After 20 years of friendship. Just like that." She breaks.

Her quiet sobs are the only sound in the room as Arastoo pulls her to him and she buries her face in his chest, her hands clutching onto him for dear life. She feels like a child, and this time it has nothing to do with getting her salary like a weekly allowance. Because Haley has made her question  _everything_ about the relationships in her life and that insecurity she has about how being  _boss_ and  _friend_ may be mutually exclusive rears it's ugly head. She's not sure how long it is before her sobs fade, but Arastoo doesn't let go for a moment. Doesn't even speak, he just holds her, pressing kisses to the top of her head every so often as she cries over this damn emotional rollercoaster she's been on the last few months. And that almost makes her feel  _guilty_ because she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been questioning her relationship with  _Arastoo_ as well because of all this.

"I'm sorry." Cam says to him once her eyes have dried and she puts a little distance between the two of them.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Cam." he says but she knows she has to explain this.

"Yes, I do." she says, giving his knee a firm squeeze where her hand is currently resting. He nods his head, seeming to understand her unsaid explanation that she's not apologizing for her actions this evening and waits in patient silence for her to continue.

"You know much I love my job. How proud I am to be head of forensics at the Jeffersonian. But I really hate it sometimes too. I do my very best to make sure it doesn't show but whenever I have to make hard decisions because I'm the boss and it upsets Hodgins or Angela or Brennan or whoever, I let it get to me sometimes. It makes me wonder if I can  _really_ be both boss and friend when they end up taking a professional decision I've made, personally. I know they care about me, and it's only thanks to Angela that we were able to even identify Haley in the end. But ever since I've learned that it was Haley who stole my identity, I'm  _questioning_ all my relationships, with my friends, my colleagues, and even with  _you_ , Arastoo." she admits to him miserably.

"Okay." he says as his hand joins her own, resting on his knee. And she just stares at him in confusion until he finally decides to elaborate.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Cam. Of course it's  _upsetting_ to hear the woman I love has been questioning my feelings but..." he pauses here and she kind of hates herself for a moment. "But, it would also be a lie if I said I didn't understand those feelings when I consider all you've been through the last few months. So, if thats what your apologizing for, having completely  _normal_ feelings after what is essentially a trauma for you, you don't have to. But if it will make you feel better, you're forgiven." Arastoo tells her and she's left astonished at his acceptance.

' _I just told him that I've been having doubts about his love for me after being together for well over a year and thats his response? I'm forgiven? He's not angry at me?'_ she thinks because isn't this a  _huge_ step backwards for them?

"That's it?" she asks in a small voice. "You're not angry?"

"Angry? Because you acted in a way that put your own well-being first? What right do I have to be angry about that? It's not like I'm not about to leave you because of something like this. I've told you on multiple occasions how much I love you, so if I have to work a little harder to remind you of how much you mean to mean, it's my pleasure to do so." he says honestly and for what seems to be the millionth time she wonders how he can be so loving and accepting of all her faults and insecurities.

"Thank you.  _Really_." she tells him and hears her voice break because she is just so overcome with affection for this man. She knows it must be frustrating for him to know she's lost some confidence in their relationship because of something completely unrelated. But for some reason she does not know, he continues to believe in her. To believe that she's worth every uphill battle he has to fight if it means being with her,  _loving her_. She puts all her emotions in to kissing him then because she doesn't know any other way to make sure he  _knows_ how much she appreciates him and what he brings to her life. She may be questioning a number of things in her life right now, she thinks as Arastoo's lips move gently against her own, but her  _own feelings_  for the people in her life is not one of them. Because she does  _love_ this man, who makes her so  _happy_ even on her worst days, and she prays to any God who will listen that she doesn't screw this up.

* * *

 

They spend the next few hours on the couch talking and laughing as they do a few crossword puzzles together and despite how emotionally drained she is right now, she still feels so much better than she has in weeks. She's not sure how long they've been sitting on her couch when the exhaustion suddenly hits her like a bolt of lightning and she allows herself to fall lightly against her boyfriend, her head laying over his heart. She feels him chuckle quietly as he sets the puzzle book on her coffee table and his arm moves to embrace her.

"You staying the night?" she asks him as the sound of his heartbeat in her ear begins to lull her to sleep.

"Of course, love." he tells her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. "And I'd say it's about time for bed, if your as tired as you look right now."

"Mhmm" is her inaudible reply as he starts to stand with another laugh, dragging her to her feet as well.

About 20 minutes later, they're snuggled together in her bed and his hand is combing through her hair soothingly as she struggles to keep her eyes open. Cam is far from perfect when it comes to  _any_  relationship, including her relationship with Arastoo. But she knows he has faults and insecurities too and is sure she'll see more of them the longer they're together. She forgets about that sometimes, that if she can accept  _his_ imperfections, why shouldn't he accept  _hers_? Maybe one day she'll come to expect that kind of love from her friends and family. But right now, she can't remember anyone ever devoted to her enough to call her out the way Arastoo did that evening. To make sure she knows someone cares enough to be there for her even when she doesn't think she needs it. She's still angry about Haley, but she knows that she's going to be found and will get the punishment she deserves. Maybe then she'll finally start to heal from this ordeal, she thinks as she lifts her head to kiss Arastoo goodnight before she finally allows all thoughts of Haley Kent to leave her mind, if only for a few hours.


End file.
